


Trust In Me

by idrilhadhafang



Series: FinnRey Fix-Its [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Post-Canon Fix-It, The Fluffiest Pegging You Will Ever Read, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey and Finn try pegging.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: FinnRey Fix-Its [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Finnrey Fanfic Connection, Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge





	Trust In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, FinnRey porn. I’m just as shocked as you are considering this isn’t my usual.

“Are you ready for this?”

They’d been building up to this. In the course of their relationship, it was something Rey didn’t know if she would be able to do right, but even in between kisses, and moving her hands down Finn’s torso (not super-muscled but beautiful all the same), she could feel Finn’s trust in her.

”Yeah.” A swallow. “I trust you, Rey.”

A wry smile from Rey. “Not gonna lie, I’m afraid that the thing’s gonna fall off."

”Just...listen. Trust me.”

Trust. That was the thing for Rey. Ever since everything — including bringing back Ben so he could be with Poe — it was all a matter of maintaining trust between her and Finn. She was trying. She wasn’t perfect, but she was trying. 

Even undressing, assembling the harness, Rey couldn’t help but admire the way Finn looked at her. The way that his eyes glided down her body. She knew she was nothing extraordinary to look at, but around Finn...somehow, around Finn, she felt like the center of his universe. 

”Just turn around, Finn.” Rey said. “I’m gonna slick up my fingers. Let me know what feels good, what doesn’t.”

Finn nodded. Turned around. Rey took a while to admire him, his back definition, the shape of him. His face...it wasn’t the same as looking at his face, handsome like a holo star was handsome, but he was well-formed. Beautiful. Rey slicked up her fingers, teased around Finn’s entrance. 

”Stars, you feel good, Rey,” Finn gasped. 

Rey laughed, affection in it. “I haven’t even entered you.” She wondered what it felt like for Finn; him being inside her, penis or fingers, felt wonderful. Was it the same for him?

”Y-you can. I like it.”

She didn’t miss the way Finn pressed back on her index finger as it worked its way in. A moan. “Force, Rey, I love your fingers already,” Finn said, and Rey grinned. 

She kept working. Working until Finn was ready...and as the harness rubbed up against her clit, she moved, hands on Finn’s sides for purchase. 

”You’re so beautiful, Finn,” she murmured, even as she moved inside him, as Finn praised her. She wouldn’t deny that, even though she was in charge, it felt good to hear him say. 

She touched him, hand working his shaft as she kriffed him. And when he came — it was explosive. She came after a while of thrusting, her body shaking and feeling like it couldn’t contain the pleasure. 

***

”You did good.” Finn was clearly tired, but he was also clearly happy. “Rey — you are the best partner a man can ask for.”

Somehow, she didn’t know if she deserved that praise. It was still wonderful of Finn to say nonetheless. “It was fun,” she said. A beat. “And somehow the harness didn’t fall off,” she joked. 

Finn did laugh. "I wouldn’t have minded if it did.”

They both laughed. And somehow, Rey knew that in her life that was full, at times, with hardship, she was grateful to have Finn with her. 


End file.
